Only You
by Dreams of Morrow
Summary: Sophia Volcain, A young woman who sees the life she is living holds no meaning. Freedom is all she desires. Soon darkness will be all she knows and the Demon who follows.


London, England 1840

8:05

I awoke to the rays of sunlight hitting my face, my eyes opened slightly only to be blinded by the sunlight. The soft voice of the maid echoed around the room a greeting of a good morning. My eyes shut tightly in response to being burned from the contact of the light, I had been facing the window side and the curtains were wide open. I turned over quickly burying my face into my pillows of white soft fluff for I had no intention to get up this morning at all. I was to remain warm in my bed.

"It's time to arise now my lady, no sleeping in today" The maid said out of breath racing from the window to the rest of the room in a panic tidying things up as she took glances at the clock that sat upon my fireplace every second fearing time was to important to lose, since when was there was a supposed schedule to meet today? Well I wasn't informed.

I grumbled into my pillows as I wrapped my arms around one of them tightly, my grumble was only to be muffled, so I kicked my foot outward in a second response.

The maid stopped dead in her tracks and walked over to the foot of my bed as she sighed "Come now" she then without warning ripped ALL the blankets off my bed onto the floor.

My eyes shot opened as I gasped, the cold had hit my skin like daggers. I curled into a ball quickly absolutely freezing, I began to shiver. Pulling my long white nightgown over my feet to cover all of me, I really looked like a ball now...a snow ball perhaps.

"Don't be so difficult, it's a special day and you should start off with a pleasant attitude" She said trying to convince me.

She has no clue how difficult I would be today.

"No" I protested in a low voice, shutting my eyes tightly and hugging my knees tighter.

She sighed and walked over to my bed side to take my pillows off next, which I knew for a fact, but I didn't want her to. So I quickly sat up, eyes still closed hands out straight in front of me, speaking in a restless tone.

"Alright Alright, you don't have to be so pushy it's not a special day at all" I ran my right hand up through my hair pushing it back, some strands had fallen in front of eyes, while my left had found itself dropped at my side lifeless. I blinked a few times opening my eyes to get my vision straight and turned my head to the right to stare at her yawning.

"Please place your hand over your mouth when you yawn my lady, it's considered rude when you don't. Best not to do it front of anyone else but me if you want to get away with it" She then took my hands and gently.

"Stand up please" She tugged my hands a bit. I rolled my eyes and threw my legs over the side of the bed and then stepped down slowly and stood up in front of her and reached my hands high up above my head. She lifted my night gown over my head and placed it on the bed, leaving me bare. The cold now consumed me.

"It's fre e eezing" I struggled to say as my teeth were chattering and I quickly reacted by wrapping my arms around my chest tightly, curling my toes to the ex poser

"Yes I know my lady, the sooner I get you dressed the better" She then took the corset which she had laying across her arm, and held it up to me. "Now lift your arms once more." I did as she commanded and she wrapped the dreaded corset around my torso. This had to be the worst part of any lady's day, I cringed as I turned around slowly and she began to tie it quickly and tightly.

_oh how I loathe thee corset, it could be the death of all us ladies. Men shall never know this pain._

"Ah!" I jumped a bit as she pulled on the ties harder. "Could I at least lean on something, for support?" I looked back at her over my shoulder.

"Of course my lady, I apologize. You see were pressed for time is all, I must hurry" She walked with me to the end of the bed so I could lean on one of the bed frame pillars.

I placed my hands onto it and gripped it tightly as she began to finish to imprison me in the corset.

Once she finished, she quickly bolted over to my wardrobe to find the best dress for me. While she did I grabbed the drawers she had left on the bed for me. I quickly stepped into them fitting them snugly around my legs and waist. It was a relief.

She turned to me from the wardrobe with a dress with such an elegance it stunned me to where I could not move or speak. It had looked only to be owned by royalty and royalty alone. The deep royal blue glistened through the black patterns that had been aligned in every inch of the dress sharp and neat. The bottom flowed out just enough, almost as if it were a ball gown disguised as evening dress. My eyes lit up to see there were sleeves on this gown, which it increased to appeal and beauty to it. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen.

"Is it to your liking my lady?" she said while smiling brightly already knowing my answer.

My thoughts were swimming, I could not seem to wrap my head around the fact this beautiful dress was mine.

"Brilliant" I managed to choke out, my body seemed still incapable of any movement. Not only because of the corset might I add.

The maid walked over to me dress in hand with a triumphant smile of victory, thinking she had won me over with this beautiful dress but...

"Maybe some other time would be appropriate" holding my hands out in front me in protest and then after a moment slowly curling my fingers dropped my arms "When we go to Paris next month " I gave a quick insincere smile weakly as I took a seat down on my bed.

The maid had raised a brow in question of what my reason was to be so quick to decline the dress, after I was showing the utmost of astonishment upon seeing it.

"Why my lady?" she paused "Surely today is the appropriate time to wear it" she smiled and took one of my hands as the other held onto the dress "It will look absolutely stunning on you, the gentlemen will surely appreciate it"

_Her words always tried to reassure me all would be well. Yes the dress was absolutely beautiful... but "the gentlemen". Ugh I can't get the thought out my head. The fact being the purpose of the dress is to be used as a tool just to enhance my appearance so I can be showcased for my suitors to view me like a doll or some pretty object. A auction when I'm forced to be married off to be precise. SOLD. That's what women were objects to these "gentleman", their property. To obtain. The reality of it in my eyes is relentlessly cruel. Some woman may disagree, they may as well enjoy being a bride, a wife, a mother. Not I, I never wish to become someones property...only their equal. Why can't I dream._

"Come now" she lifted me up much to my dismay, I stood up still lost in my deep thoughts and she began to put me into the dress.

In no time I was complete, dressed standing in front of the mirror now starring at myself, gently I began stroking the dress with my finger tips feeling the silky smoothness of the fabric. The maid came up behind me placing both hands gently on my shoulders smiling.

"Stunning absolutely stunning my lady" she said with pride in her voice. "This dress was meant to be worn by you."

"Along with every other dress I have worn from previous times" I shot back looking over my shoulder to face her. She starred at me as her smile dropped along with dropping her hands in a defeat with one big sigh, she began walking over to the end of my bed where the blankets and sheets laid on the floor, picking them up she began to make my bed.

"My lady why must you be so difficult" she said with frustration and continued making the bed with haste. Looking away from her I turned back to the mirror to see what a perfect picture everything was. Just how they wanted me to look. Well beside my hair, that was a mess. I tilted my head, then leaned into the mirror and began parting my hair neatly.

After a few minutes I gave up the fight with my hair with the using of my hands, so then I stepped over to the dresser beside the mirror and I reached inside one of the drawers for the brush.

The brush ran through my hair smoothly, brushing my long black glossy locks slowly I felt no knots. I always loved the feeling of the brush pulling my hair gently, I didn't mind doing it myself. Assuming the maid would have nearly brushed my hair out of my head since she was such in a rush. I shuddered to myself at the thought of the harshness.

Placing the brush down upon the table after I finished, I pondered for a moment as I stood in front of the mirror again trying to figure out what was missing. My eyes obviously were overlooking what was right in front of them the entire time. My undeniable pale face._ I could only imagine what I will look like when I'm my coffin._ With that thought I walked back over to the dresser and grabbed some face powder which was sitting there already. The maid must have took out, when she was racing around the room.

I walked back in front of the mirror and I began powder my face until It was smoothed out across my whole face. The powder made me look lively now. I set the powder back down and reached for the red lip coloring and painted my lips, it had also been conveniently there. Since I was dressed very nice why not add some make up, even though it would only go against what I didn't want to do, it was for me not for anyone else. Painting my lips red is a little guilty pleasure of mine.

Finished now with everything I needed fix or improve, I stood silently in front of the mirror and I slowly began to twirl the curly ends of my hair, my hair was naturally a bit curly. Starring at my reflection solemnly for a few peaceful minutes, observing myself. I could well in fact pass for a doll. I began to shut my eyes, I was still very tired from such an early rising, I felt the urge to just jump back into bed disregarding all the consequences. But I gave it a thought.

_To troublesome, I rather not exert myself in a wasteful effort. _

Although I played out the scene where if I actually were to jump back into bed in my head, but it was only to be halted when the knob of the door twisted and the door swung open, hitting the wall hard enough to make such a loud noise. I jumped up caught off guard.

_What the h-_

"Sophia! are you quite done getting dressed yet? waiting on you is waiting an eternity" the voice of my own called out to me, but with a more sarcastic tone.

My twin sister Alexandria_. _She was standing in the door way for only a minute, hands on hips pouting as she starred me up and down. After she was done with her eyeballing, she proceeded moving forward inviting herself inside.

I starred at her with half lidded eyes, it was a struggle to keep them open since my rude awakening this morning. I was still very tired. She walked over to me, the sound of her heels clacking against the floor drew nearer to me. To my sensitive ears everything seemed louder than it was and my brow flinched in annoyance.

_What a pain. I get not even a moments peace do I_

She now stood before me raising a brow, she stood to close to my annoyance.

"What's that look for?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"I'm tired" I said as I took a big yawn and covered my mouth with my hand. She grabbed my wrist swiftly and clenched it tightly with an iron grip, I flinched

"Ow" I pulled my arm back a little, but she didn't let go.

"So you got the blue dress huh?" she paused a moment starring at my dress up and down. "Pity, I fancied this one" she let go of my wrist.

Tentatively I began to stroke my wrist gently feeling the unpleasant soreness of her grip. My eyes caught her gown and I began to examine thoroughly, it was exceptional as well. A deep burgundy with black embroidery along the low cut above her chest the to the short sleeve down like vines to the waist making a V shape showing faintly as the lower half the gown sprouted out like a flower with faint ruffle folds around. Accompanied by black long gloves.

_What is she complaining about? Then again she was over doing it with those gloves_

"I'm not to fawned of this color, it's too dull for my taste" she whined and grabbed a piece of the dresses fabric lifting it up slightly staring scrunching her nose with distaste, it was such an ugly unpleasant face she made. I rolled my eyes.

She signed for a moment, then after a long pause she started starring out into space and began to giggle forgetting all about her problem with the dress now diving into another rant about something else, dropping the piece she held "I wonder what this gentleman today will look like" she fidgeted in place a bit looking out into space as her fingers stroking under her chin slowly "I really did enjoy Calvin, he was quiet the charmer hmmmm not to bad on the looks, I would have preferred him more if he had black hair wouldn't you? But honestly why should you care, I mean he couldn't keep his eyes off you for some odd reason. As if you were prettier. We're twins for god sake! I don't understand" she shook her head, then stopped looking up to stare at me intently waiting for a response, but looking away I ignored her. She raised a brow

"Sophia" she commanded "Don't be such a brat. Beauty alone won't get you a husband, your foul personality is too much to handle." She sighed "I guess all those fine gorgeous gentleman will flock to me" She laid her hands to upon her chest looking up then closing her eyes smiling. I scoffed.

"Your over confidence will be the end of you" I replied as I twirled the end of a strand of my hair slowly.

_Honestly did she think I cared about any of this trivial nonsense_

Crossing her arms again she began "Is that so? Well I rather have over confidence than none at all." she shot back as she smiled smugly at me. Her eyes showing a prideful gleam. My finger stopped it's repeated motion around the strand of my hair and glaring now looked her in the eyes and she just chuckled.

"Say whatever pleases you, I could care less" looking away I closed my eyes shutting her face out of my sight. My patience was broken. I needed a moment to collect myself. As I faced my body away from her, I slowly breathed in the cold frigid air to calm my nerves.

"Alexandria" A maid called out from the door "Your mother calls for you" The maid stood still and patient in the doorway waiting for her. And with that Alexandria walked over to stand in front of me once more as she leaned forward to me.

"You know I only kid you sis, you can be so sensitive sometimes" she pinched my cheek for a moment before my hand waved it away in protest, a small smile crept on my lips. She was such a pain, but always made me smile, are fights were so petty they made us laugh after they were over. Though I wasn't sure if she was "kidding" and sensitive... yeah maybe that was true, but she was too.

She smiled at me and then made her way to the door greeting the maid. Before she left she turned back looking over her shoulder.

"Don't be too long" then with that, she turned away and carried on.

As soon as the sound of her heels could no longer be heard I made my way over toward the foot of my now neatly made bed to sit down for a moment at least.

"My Lady you forgot your shoes!" The maid knelt down before me and grabbed my foot swiftly lifting it up to slip my long black stockings on, then proceeded to slide my shoes on my frozen feet. Frozen yes, my feet were. I hadn't realized because I hadn't felt them. The maid continued and laced them up tightly.

Bracing my hands back on the bed I leaned back waiting.

"There you are my lady, now let's ge.." Before she could finish I cut her off.

"Could you please give me a minute alone" I leaned back forward staring at her with my melancholy expression. She starred back with concern in her eyes, but she probably knew if she questioned it, it would make matters worse. After a short pause of thought, she stood up brushing off the front of her dress and smiled at me.

"Yes my lady" she bowed slightly and walked to the door. Before stopping in the doorway and looking back at me unsure. I smiled a fake convincing at her

"A minute" she said and with that she shut the door.

As soon as I heard the clack of the door I quickly stood up, my balance a bit wobbly now that I had my heels on and I made my way to the door quietly, but quick and locked it.

With a sigh of relief I turned my back to the door and made my way over toward the glaring sunlight coming through the window. I took a seat down on the window seat starring off out the window, enjoying the time I finally had alone.

There was nothing too see but vacant streets as the sun rose higher in the sky over the city casting golden rays of light on all below, casting away all the darkness. I placed my hand upon the windows glass to feel the heat of the warm light I once turned away from, but found soothing now. Closing my eyes I took this moment to take a deep breath and forget for a moment I was here. My hand slowly slid off the window, as I began to doze off. _  
_

My conscious torn away from reality as I envisioned my own little paradise. Fields of wildflowers endless so open, the sky blue and crystal clear, the breeze warm and comforting as it blew through my hair. My body feeling weightless walking through the fields I opened my arms out and downward as I stroked my hands across the tall grass gently. I smiled. The feeling of being content in my surroundings, with the thought of being alone and free. It was always the same field the same vision. A world I only know in my imagination.

_Freedom_

My eyes opened back to reality. I was staring into the windowpane as I could fix my eyes to see my reflection. My Azure eyes starred back into me. I took in a deep breath and blew the hot air onto it making it fog. Nocturnally tracing an X with my index finger with a sigh.

The sound of a carriage soon came to my ears, my heart began racing. _could it be?__  
_

I lifted my legs onto the seat getting onto my knees and I peered down onto the street, but I could not see a thing yet.

_Why on earth would any suitor of ours be here now, this early in the morning? It was rather odd and abrupt. Was it even for us? I could be panicking for absolutely nothing. _

The sound still evident, it soon grew louder and louder as my heart raced faster, I clenched my hands together in my anticipation.

Until there it was, an unfamiliar black carriage pulling up in front of our town house. The driver put the rains down as soon he got the horses settled, he slowly stepped off his seat. He brushed off his coat coughing then wiped his nose and made his way to the carriage door, stood upright, chin up high and opened the door for the person or people inside. With a moments pause I unclenched my hands and hesitantly pressed them against the window along with leaning my face into the window, to get a better look at who would emerge from inside.

A man stepped out of the carriage rather tall, about 6 feet tall exceptionally dressed in as any gentleman would be, with a black long coat and a tall black top hat which hid his face from my eyes view. The man had stood there viewing our home from for a long moment before he had looked up toward the windows. With no time for me to move from the window, He spotted me instantly.

His eyes a very dark amber, the color of the wood panels we have on floors in our country manor. They peered at me directly, as though he knew me. I couldn't find it in me to look away from his eyes, I felt captured, if a stare could do such a thing. Yet I was curious. I found this situation to very peculiar, the fact being he starred at me like no man before had. He was calm, His composer maintained, other men before him would loose it at first sight of me, for they thought me to be so beautiful they would start to loose their focus and manners. Blurting things, shaking or running out of the room, which I believe only happened once.

Curling my fingers of the hand against the glass I tilted my head to the side still observing the stranger. In the utmost of curiosity.

_Who is he? He can't be a suitor can he? No. They come only after breakfast. Hmmmm? One of fathers friends? Well it seems likely he looks like an older gentlemen to me. 36 perhaps. Yes. I'll stick with that. I wonder if he knows it's very rude to stare at anyone for such a long time, let's see what he does when I...  
_

Moving my body backward to make him believe I was drawing away. As soon as I did he took one step forward. And I stopped moving.

_ Odd  
_

"Oi! what you starring about for, it's much more appealing on the inside you know" A voice announced to the man who had been in a starring contest with me as he threw an arm around him. I recognized the voice immediately.

It was my cousin Henry. it made sense for a relative to be here so early. But who was _he_?

"Warmer as well" He shivered slightly as a cool wind blew past the two. The man didn't seem to shudder at the cold air as he removed Henry's arm off his shoulder. Henry's action made the man break his eye contact from me, but didn't stop him from looking back up to my window. With the first sight of his head looking back upward I moved away from the window as quickly as I could. As I did I lost my balance and quickly tumbled back falling back on my behind from the quickness of my action.

"Ow!" I hollered in pain. At the sound of my pain there was a knock on the door. I should of know she would still be standing by the door waiting.

"My lady? What's happened?! Are you alright?" The maid's voice called from behind the door frantically and she twisted the knob.

Ignoring the maid as I usually do, I sat in my pain and silence. In deep thought over the matter I rubbed my lower back gently thinking.

_ This man must do business with my father and Henry, family business as usually, but this early. It must be of importance. But honestly what was that indifferent look he gave me upon first sight of me, I never seen this man in my life. Unless I was to young to remember his face. Although I have a good memory I wouldn't forget those eyes. _

"My lady unlock this door immediately" She continued twisting the knob frantically.

For a moment I sat there pondering over the thought, but there was no time to think now. If I didn't greet my cousin and that man my parents would never let me hear the end of how improper and rude of lady I was turning out to be. Never the less my day had to begin.

Once I had got back onto my feet I rushed over to the door and unlocked for the frantic maid. She swung the door open with so much force it almost hit me and knocked me on to the ground once more, luckily I had anticipated it.

"Lady Sophia?! are you alright" blurted the maid stepping before me placing her hands on my arms, then turning me side to side in her panic as she was checking me head to toe for any damages. Rolling my eyes I grabbed her hands and put them to back to her sides.

"Yes yes I'm absolutely alright, now can we go" With that I released my grip and headed out the door in a fast paced walk. Head out I was watching my step.

A cold blast of air hit against my skin sharply as I entered the hallway, it was even colder than my room had been, shuddering I rubbed my arms trying to walk quickly, along with dealing with the stinging uncomfortable pain from my bruising fall. The maid followed behind me still examining me in question, but paying no mind to her I kept on walking. My goal was to get away from her.

Once I reached the top of the staircase I took in a long deep breath in and out. My heart was pounding anxiously, I fidgeted my fingers, and with my knees starting to feel weak. By this point I wanted to turn back. _Why must I socialize? Honestly it could benefit me less. I'll keep my smiling face on as long as I can, but it won't last. What I'm real feeling will soon show through my emotions I will express. I'll be decent, only for so long. _Hesitantly my hand reached for the rail, gripping it I held on for support. Lifting my right foot up I took the first step.

"Please my lady allow me to assist you" the maid insisted as she held her arms out toward me

"No, I'm fine" she stopped where she stood and backed off responding with compliance "As you wish my lady"

Slowly but shakily I kept moving forward as I starred down making sure to watch my step, my legs weren't to be counted on. As I carried on voices were coming just out the front door, I glanced up to see our head butler walking toward the door now.

There was no time to let my nerves get the better of me, I had to get it together. So without a second thought I stood up straight, clenched my fist tightly and made a run for it. I held my composer the whole dash down the stairs and surprisingly made it intact. I smiled to myself triumphantly and made my way into the dinning room to join everyone finally, luckily it was not to far off.

There at the table sat everyone, Mother, Father, Brother... Alexandria, the only one missing was me. Breakfast was not even served yet, our family never started meals without a missing member. Although being out on business was the exception. I hope I hadn't made them wait long. In my guilt I stepped forward step by little step, Alexandria spotted me instantly. Twin sense and all. Knowing her she'd make an scene.

"About time" she smiled wickedly as she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair staring at me as well as everyone else. I'm surprised she didn't point at me.

The first person to react was my mother, and sure enough she was the first to respond, she rose from her seat quickly making her way over to me. _I know she's the most upset with me.__  
_

Yes, I was caught now so what use was there, but to apologize quickly and painlessly. Clenching both my hands together at my sides I starred down at the floor preparing my apology to her and to everyone else.

"Mother I want to a-" Before I could finish my word she placed her hand under my chin lifting my head up so I meant her eyes.

There was a gleam in those mint green eyes of hers as she smiled with a look of pride as she took my face with both of her hands gently and kissed both my cheeks. _Ummm not what I was expecting, but alright. __  
_

"You look beautiful darling" she grabbed both my hands and pulled my fingers lose from the clench that I held tightly. Crossing my arms she laid them neatly in front of me so my hands meet and I clasped them together. No matter the situation she had a habit for making us always look presentable.

Alexandria narrowed her eyes at me and muttered something under her breath. I knew she was expecting her to scold me, that's what she wanted.

"Please try not to slouch" standing up straight, raising her chin a bit higher, although she already had been standing in perfect stance, she was setting the example for me to follow. I complied and straightened my stance keeping my chin up as I was told.

"Perfect"

"But mother please allo-" again she cut me off, but this time she placed her index finger over my lips. I blinked.

"No time to waste with apologizes dear, all is forgiven. We have a guests here now we must greet them" she removed her finger "Come along" turning away from me she looked to everyone else who was already out of their seats. Father had left the room minutes ago, he had to be the first one to greet any guest or guests.

Alexandria rose from her chair abruptly keeping a dead on glare set on me and made her way over to me in a stomp, until she stood before me in a rage. Her tantrums were quite hilarious.

"Yes" I said now smiling. She leaned in inches from my face. I held in a laugh.

"Your luck will run out" she whispered in a threatening tone

"Oh so that's what you think it is"

"Either that or mother is becoming delirious"

"Now Now do not say such a thing about mother" a voice intervened. Our older brother Charles stood next to us and pushed us gently apart, so she was out of my face finally. Alexandria pouted.

"But Charles, Sophia has been such a brat this morning, not only was she late for breakfast mind you that breakfast was not even served because of her, but mother forgives her with out a second thought" she starred up at Charles now pleading, He signed and just shook head.

"That's because there are more important things to worry about" He grabbed both our hands and lead us out of the dinning room into the entry much to Alexandria's protest, she complied.

Upon entering the entry there stood father shaking hands with _him _Henry was on his right, mother smiled welcoming at them both as father then introduced _him_ to mother. My eyes widen, at how close I was now to the stranger who had already gave me such a stare down just moments before. I began clenching my brother's hand tightly as we drew closer.

"Oh there they are" father turned to see us approaching as he smiled.

Now we had stood right there inches in front of them. Henry smiled at us and waved, he stayed quite since we were being introduced to his _friend_

"These are our children" father stated proudly. _He _starred at all of us his eyes scanning us, but then his eyes stayed on me. Quickly I looked away from his stare and I stepped back one step hiding my face behind Charles.

Charles let go of our hands and stepped forward holding his hand out to the stranger "How do you do, I'm Charles Volcain"

"Pleasure" _he _took Charles' hand and shook it firmly.

Alexandria looked over at me smirking seeing the insecurity on my face. She stepped over to me and quickly whispered in my ear.

"Smile like you mean it" she snickered and stepped forward as well. I stayed back starring at the floor.

"Alexandria Volcain" she curtsied as she kept a smile on her face smugly. _He _starred at her for a long moment, and then slightly bowed his head.

Charles looked back at me then gently nudged me, I looked up at him. He gestured for me to step forward as well; I shook my head and held onto his arm.

"Sophia" he whispered. Still I looked up into his eyes pleading that he wouldn't make me go near the man.

Charles sighed and then looked over at father clearing his throat to get his attention, Father looked over at us smiling and then he saw me. At that moment he knew and from what he probably assumed is that I was being shy. He walked over to me taking my hand gently and lead me in front of _Him. _Tightly I gripped my father's hand bracing myself.

"And the shy one here is the youngest of my twin daughters, Sophia" keeping my eyes down at the floor and curtsied very unsteady. It was hard, I tried to keep my composer on the outside, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

Then again what was I so afraid of? _or for this matter nervous._ This man here, I know nothing of him (besides the fact he might have a staring problem) and he knows nothing about me. _Possibly_. I don't want to look weak and helpless, showing him the fear I have. Being around anyone new and that I didn't know made me this way. It gives anyone I come across a power over me. I have to find away to overcome this and keep my head up. I'm going to be dealing with situations like this all my life, why cower now before strangers. When the worst is yet to come, and that is once I am married off. This man in particular had caught my curiosity, but now made me extremely nervous (well because he was right in front of me now) There is more I'd like to know about him, so I must be strong. I am a Volcain and we do not fear.

So then with the reassurance I took my stance, standing up straight and tall, I brought my head up high to meet his eyes, starring him straight in those dark amber eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you.." _Wait what was his name._

He chuckled knowing.

"Jonathan Carrington, It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Sophia" his lips curved into a sly smirk.

* * *

**BOOM chapter 1 done at laaaaaaaaast. Yes I know very slow and kinda blah, but it's a start. Shit will get real trust me, things ain't gonna be peaches and cream like chapter 1 ever again. That's why I kinda rushed through it.  
**

**Chapter 2 may be up next month depending on my will power, but I have started it. Although I haven't decided if it needs to be long or not yet, but chapter 3 will for sure be looong, that's when you guys will probably get more into it if you actually like the story. No hard feelings if you don't, this story is something I need to get out of my mind and put elsewhere. **

**Review if you'd like. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
